List of Characters in The Worst Witch
This is a list of characters in The Worst Witch books, telemovie and TV series. Also included are characters from Weirdsister College and The New Worst Witch. 2017 TV Series Cackle's Academy Staff *Miss Ada Cackle - Headmistress of the Academy. *Miss Hecate Hardbroom -Deputy headmistress and potions teacher of Miss Cackle's Academy, and Mildred's form mistress. *Miss Gwen Bat - The chanting and history teacher *Miss Dimity Drill - The PE and flying teacher *Miss Gullet - Health-and-Safety-conscious teacher in 2017 series who also teaches Spell Science. She becomes Agatha Cackle's sidekick. *Mr Algernon Rowan-Webb - Mr Rowan-Webb becomes the first wizard teacher at Cackle's. He takes over from Miss Gullet as the Spell Science teacher. *Miss Marigold Mould - The art teacher, She uses a lot of flowery language and can be quite dramatic. *Ms Julie Hubble - Mildred's mother becomes the art teacher in third year. *Miss Tapioca - The head cook of the kitchens at Cackle's Academy. *Mrs Alma Cackle - Miss Cackle and Agatha's mother, and former headmistress of the Academy. *Christobelle Cackle - Founder of Cackle's Academy in the 2017 TV Series Cackle's Academy Students *Mildred Hubble - A good-hearted, but bungling young witch-in-training, who never seems to get anything right. She is friends with Maud Spellbody and Enid Nightshade. *Maud Spellbody - Mildred´s first and best friend at Miss Cackle's Academy. (Maud Spellbody in the books and 2017 TV series, Maud Warlock in the 1986 film.) *Enid Nightshade - known for being a practical joker and is best friends with Mildred Hubble and Maud Spellbody. *Ethel Hallow - Mildred Hubble's acid-tongued rival. She always gets straight As in everything and is spoiled, snobbish and vindictive. *Drusilla Paddock - Ethel Hallow's best friend. *Felicity Foxglove - a student in Mildred's year. sometimes friends with Ethel Hallow. *Sybil Hallow - Ethel's younger sister. *Clarice Twigg - Sybil Hallow's best friend. *Beatrice Bunch - Sybil Hallow's other friend *Esmerelda Hallow- The older sister of Ethel, she is two years above Ethel at Cackle's. *Mabel Tapioca - Daughter of Miss Tapioca, the school cook. *Indigo Moon - Used to be Miss Hardbroom's friend; was turned to stone for 30 years. *List of Students at Cackle's Academy - There are about 60 students at Cackle's, and various names can be seen in the series. Other Characters *Agatha Cackle - Miss Cackle's identical rebellious twin sister, she has tried to take over the Academy on multiple occasions. *Mr. Crabgrass - Hedge Wizard and groundskeeper at Pentangle's Academy (Magical Mystery Game). *Victoria Cobwebton - First witch to have a cat as a familiar *Miss Darkside - Replacement teacher in the 2017 series. *Miss Doomstone - The School Inspector in Miss Softbroom. *Loretta EaglewingThe Mists of Time Script- (https://www.bbc.co.uk/writersroom/scripts/worst-witch) - Relative of Lucinda who was at school with Ada and Agatha Cackle. *Betsy Evershine - Inventor of chanting *Edna Farthingwand - inventor of the Flying Broomstick *Fenella FoxgloveA New Dawn- Felicity's mother. *Felicia FoxgloveThe Mists of Time Script- (https://www.bbc.co.uk/writersroom/scripts/worst-witch) - Relative of Felicity who was at school with Ada and Agatha Cackle. *Sapphire Hailstone - Pentangle's student who competes in the Spelling Bee. *Mrs Ursula Hallow - Ethel's mother, and a member of the magic council. *Mr Hallow - Ethel's father. *Beryl Hallow - Ethel's, Sybil's and Esmerelda's grandmother. *Zac Hawthorn - Pentangle's student who competes in the Spelling Bee. *Grand Wizard Egbert Helibore - The Grand Wizard. *Ms Julie Hubble - Mildred's mother, who is non-magical. *Mirabelle Hubble - Mildred's last magical ancestor. *Indigo Moon - Used to be Miss Hardbroom's friend; was turned to stone for 30 years. *Mrs Narcissus Nightshade - Enid's mother. *Mr Nathaniel Nightshade - Enid's father. *Oliver - Egbert Hellibore's grandson, who wants to take chanting classes. *Miss Pippa Pentangle -The headmistress of Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches, and friends with Miss Hardbroom. *Martin Pringle - A non-magical man who is mistaken for the wedding registrar, and who Julie Hubble takes a liking to. *Meera Shahmould - Potion pioneer who disvovered uses of many ingredients *Mrs Mavis Spellbody - Maud's mother. *Mr Gordon Spellbody - Maud's father. *Mona Spellbody - Maud's grandmother. *Miranda Toadturn - Creator of The Witches' Code *Zelda Tundlewink - Star’s original owner and a magical thief. *Bella TwiggA New Dawn - Clarice's mother *Lucian TwiggA New Dawn - Clarice's father *Mercy Whistlemoon - Librarian at Pentangle's Academy (Magical Mystery Game). *Names of other parents can be seen on Mrs Hallow's petition in A New Dawn: https://theworstwitch.fandom.com/wiki/File:Petition.jpg 1998 TV Series Cackle's Academy Staff *Miss Amelia Cackle - Headmistress and spells teacher of the Academy. *Miss Constance Hardbroom - Deputy headmistress and potions teacher of Cackle's Academy, and Mildred's form mistress. *Miss Davina Bat - the loopy and eccentric chanting teacher at Cackle's Academy. Often found in the staffroom cupboard. *Miss Imogen Drill - The PE teacher, and the only member of staff who is non-magical. *Miss Lavinia Crotchet - The replacement chanting teacher for Miss Bat in season 3. Though not quite as eccentric as Miss Bat she still has her own charm and quirks. *Miss Gimlett - A teacher who is mentioned but is never actually seen. She was meant to take over as Mildred's form tutor at the start of her second year. *Miss Gabrielle Gribble - A student teacher from Weirdsister College, and Miss Cackle's niece. *Mrs Maria Tapioca - The head cook of the kitchens at Cackle's Academy. *Mrs Semolina - The replacement cook while Mrs Tapioca is away. *Mr Frank Blossom - The caretaker at Cackle´s, and an inventor of all kind of contraptions. *Mr Ted Blossom - Frank's Brother, and the replacement caretaker in season 3. *Hermione Cackle - Founder of Cackle's Academy in the 1998 TV Series Cackle's Academy Students *Mildred Hubble - A good-hearted, but bungling young witch-in-training, who never seems to get anything right. She is friends with Maud Moonshine and Enid Nightshade. *Maud Moonshine - Mildred´s first and best friend at Miss Cackle's Academy. (Maud Spellbody in the books and 2017 TV series, Maud Warlock in the 1986 film.) *Enid Nightshade - known for being a practical joker and is best friends with Mildred Hubble and Maud Moonshine. *Ethel Hallow - Mildred Hubble's acid-tongued rival. She always gets straight As in everything and is spoiled, snobbish and vindictive. *Drusilla Paddock - Ethel Hallow's best and only friend. *Ruby Cherrytree - Part of Mildred's circle of friends. The resident mad scientist of the Academy. Often in trouble for her gadgets and inventions. *Jadu Wali - Part of Mildred's circle of friends. Very democratic. Later becomes Deputy Headgirl to Mildred *Fenella Feverfew - One year ahead of Mildred, and is friends with Griselda Blackwood. *Griselda Blackwood - One year ahead of Mildred, and is friends with Fenella Feverfew. *Sybil Hallow - Ethel's younger sister. Rather gullible but excels in music *Clarice Crow - Sybil Hallow's best (and presumably only) friend. *List of Students at Cackle's Academy - There are about 60 students at Cackle's, and various names can be seen in the series. Other Characters *Betty Bindweed - One of Agatha Cackle's cronies. *Miss Bronwyn Blackcat- Director of the Witchcraft of the Year show. *Charlie Blossom - Caretaker Frank Blossom's nephew, he becomes a pupil Camelot College. *Mistress Hecketty Broomhead - The School Inspector, She took over briefly as headmistress in Just Like Clockwork. *Agatha Cackle - Miss Cackle's identical rebellious twin sister, she has tried to take over the Academy on multiple occasions. *Millicent Coldstone - One of Agatha Cackle's cronies. *Mrs Cosie - Owner of the local tea-rooms, Cosie's. *Barry Dragonsbane - The Grand Wizard's bullying apprentice. *Serge Dubois - Boy scout chief and Miss Drill's boyfriend. *Lucy Fairweather - Famous Witch who defeated Baron Overblow and saved the peasants from him. *Gary Grailquest - The Grand Wizard's other bullying apprentice. *Benjamin Greengage - Deputy Headmaster of Camelot College. *Mr Hallow - The Chair of Governors at Cackle's and Ethel's father. *Chief Wizard Egbert Helibore - The Grand Wizard, and headmaster of Camelot College. *Harriet Hogweed - Was defeated by Lucy Fairweather. *Amanda Honeydew - Popstar and member of the Spell Girls. *Sam Hope - A kindhearted businessman who helps to save Cosie's. *Miss Lynne Lamplighter - A local artist who visits the school for Art Week. *Merlin Langstaff - An ex-apprentice of The Chief Wizard, now Mr Rowan-Webb's apprentice. *Mandrake - a long-dead Wizard that once owned Algernon's riverside house. *Mortimer Mistletoe - The Bully who turned Algernon Rowan-Webb into a frog. *Miss Phyllis Pentangle - The headmistress of Miss Pentangle's Academy for Witches. *Miss Pike - Basketball coach at Heversham High. *Michael Rafferty - Poses as Prof. Von Raffenburg *Rocky Mountain Rangers - Group of boy scouts including Bean Pole, Spooky, Bounce and Tin Can. *Terry Root - Mr Blossom's Rival in the Gardening Competition. *Algernon Rowan Webb - Was turned into a frog, Mildred gets Mr Hellibore to turn him back. *Percy Slyce - Sam's boss who schemes to shut down Cosie's. *Icy Stevens - Famous DJ and radio host. *Deirdre Swoop - Pentangle's pupil who goes to Weirdsister College, and later becomes the PE teacher in The New Worst Witch. Book-Only Characters *Grand High Witch - Judges the talent competition in Mildred's fourth year. *Supreme Magician - Judges the talent competition in Mildred's fourth year. *Mr Brilliantine and Mrs Hilda Brilliantine - Owners of the circus where Star came from. 1986 Film-Only Characters *Miss Spellbinder - Flying teacher from the 1986 telemovie *Delilah - Member of Agatha Cackle's Coven in the Telemovie. *Donna - Miss Cackle's Niece in the Telemovie. Weirdsister College-Only Characters *Prof. Alicia Thunderblast -The head of the College. *Dr. Jenny Wendle - An experienced first-year tutor, and Millie's mentor. *Dr. Andy Starfinder - American wizard who looks to broaden the boundaries of magic with science and his inventions. *Prof. Johnathan Shakeshaft - The oldest member of staff, teaches (and forgets) various types of magic. *Veronica Dewdrop (known as The Beetle) - Takes care of the Foster's Effect and upholds the rules and regulations of the College. *Mr Denton - The Caretaker *Cas Crowfeather - Mildred's new best friend. *Nick Hobbes - Dark and secretive wizard. *Azmat Madaridi - Wizard, best friend of Tim. *Tim Wraithewight - Wizard, best friend of Azmat. *Deirdre Swoop - Pentangle's pupil who goes to Weirdsister College, and later becomes the PE teacher in The New Worst Witch. *Ben Stemson - Non-magical worker of Misery's, Mildred's boyfriend. *Elaine Stemson - Owner of Misery's. *Dr. Josie Foster - The woman who discovered the Foster's Effect. *Alison - Prof. Shakeshaft's fiance from the middle ages. *Guy De Malfeasance - The Whisperer, has been trapped in the walls of Weirdsister College for many years. The New Worst Witch-Only Characters *Henrietta "Hettie" Hubble - The younger cousin of Mildred Hubble, and just as clumsy. *Crescentmoon "Cressie" Winterchild - A member of the Hedge Witch Community, and friends with Hettie. *Mona Hallow - The younger sister of Ethel Hallow and Sybil Hallow, she is friends with Hettie. *Belladonna Bindweed - The stuck-up, conniving and nasty rival of Hettie, Mona and Cressie. *Cynthia Horrocks - The equally stuck-up, snotty sidekick of Belladonna. *Dyllis Mustardseed - A minor character in Hettie's year. *Roseanne Speedwell - A minor character in Hettie's year. *List of Students at Cackle's Academy - There are about 60 students at Cackle's, and various names can be seen in the series. *Miss Deirdre Swoop - Pentangle's pupil who becomes the PE teacher in The New Worst Witch. *Miss Nightingale - the passionate and dramatic art teacher of Cackle's, Replaces Miss Bat/Miss Crochet in TNWW. *Miss Myrtle Widget - The eccentric and passionate art teacher who replaces Miss Nightingale in the second season of TNWW. *Caspian Bloom - The librarian at Cackle's who replaces Mr Blossom the handyman in TNWW. *Phoebe Nettlebetter - a Pentangle's student who appears in New Worst Witch. *Araminta Hexley Gore - Witch famous for doing the levitating boomerang broomstick trick. *Richard Avalon - Wizard authour. *Artemis Hardbroom - Miss Hardbroom's Nephew. *Wizard Stoneyface - Judges the Wiz of The Year competition. References Category:Characters